Death of Innocence
by Tiriol
Summary: Germany's leaders demand even more drastic measures than ever before in their desire for racial purity. When humanity is abandonded in the name of a dream that's supposed to last for a thousand years, millions will pay for it with their lives.


__**Axis Powers Hetalia: Death of Innocence**

_Dreams burn away, honor and humanity are sacrificed. There can be no return once hate is allowed to take control of an entire nation. __Death of innocence means the death of millions._

_1942, Berlin_  
>Inside a great hall in Berlin's Reich Chancellery Prussia couldn't stop himself from congratulating himself – and his brother, of course, and maybe even Austria and their allies. The Reich – the German empire – was at its largest with France, Poland, Greece, Northern Africa and even Ukraine, Belarus and Russian territories subjugated. It was a good time to be a German. Sure, Russia had pushed back the Wehrmacht's advance and stopped them from overrunning Moscow, but that could be dealt with. Germany would deal with it when he was ready. The iron eagle on the wall, its ever-vigilant and ever-watchful pose reminding everyone of the glory of the German nation, seemed to be just as pleased as Prussia himself, its beak proud, its pose glorious. Germany above all others, and Prussia too!<p>

"Prussia", Austria said – or rather whispered - with a stern voice. "There are others present, as well. So stop looking so pleased about yourself and do your job." Prussia shot a quick, venomous glance at Austria – Ostmark, like Führer liked to call him now – standing behind him, dressed in the same field-grey uniform as Prussia and Germany. But the aristocrat was right, though. He did have a job to do, a very nice job indeed: to hand out awards!

Before the two stood a line of their allies: Finland, the fierce yet gentle warrior of the north; Hungary, Austria's loved one and a terrifying opponent in battle; Italy, Germany's staunchest ally and his best friend; Romania, Latvia, Estonia… Even Ukraine was there. Apparently she had not been that pleased about some of Russia's Soviet plans so when Germany came knocking on the door, she had been ready to leave the Soviet Union. Japan was not present, though – he had just started his campaign against the US and the English forces in the Pacific so he had declined to attend this little meeting.

"Folks", Prussia exclaimed proudly. "You have taken part in a great war and you have all fought valiantly. My brother's not around right now, but he'll soon be here. However, in his absence I'll give you some well-earned awards for bravery and daring deeds. You're all awesome like me – or maybe not as awesome, but almost."

Austria let out a silent sigh and the others looked around nervously. Prussia didn't care and started to hand out some well-deserved iron crosses, the highest honor one can achieve for military bravery. Prussia was especially proud to give Finland one – after all, during the last war, Prussia had trained Finland in the ways of the German Jägers.

"Hurray!" Italy shouted joyfully. "We're all real soldiers now! I didn't even surrender this time!"

"Yeah, you're becoming a real war hero!" Prussia answered and smacked Italy on the back. Austria merely rolled his eyes and Hungary looked somewhat amused, although she hid her smile. She didn't want to offend Italy, after all.

After this brief ceremony Finland, Estonia and Latvia engaged in a conversation while Romania avoided Hungary and the other way around as well. Italy just bounced around as happily as ever. Ukraine approached Prussia nervously. "Eh… Prussia", she said nervously. "Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Sure!" Prussia exclaimed. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I was wondering if you happened to know why your brother Germany has sent some special forces of his to my countryside", Ukraine explained. "I've heard that people have disappeared after these special forces have visited some place."

"Strange", Prussia acknowledged. He had not heard of these special groups before. "What are those special forces called?"

"Einsatzgruppen", Ukraine answered.

"Neither of us have heard of them", Austria, having listened to the conversation, said soothingly. "But we'll ask Germany if he knows about them and what is their mission. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"T-thank you", Ukraine answered and blushed. "It's just that when Russia's boss was running things people also tended to disappear so I was quite worried. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Everything's fine", Prussia said, but felt suddenly uneasy. He had heard of that name before, but he was not quite sure what the Einsatzgruppen were up to. They were special task forces operated by the state security and the SS and they tended to be quite mysterious about their comings and goings. "Yeah, everything's fine", he repeated himself, maybe to assure Ukraine and himself too. "Germany's going to take care of all of it. Nothing to worry."

The background noise died out as people stopped their discussions. Prussia glanced around and saw that Germany had entered the hall. The tall man looked serious and glum, but that was nothing new; he also looked tired, but that wasn't anything new, as well. But still, there was something very strange about him. Maybe it's this blasted winter, Prussia mused. Fortunately it'll be over soon.

"Yo, brother!" Prussia said as he greeted Germany, who walked silently across the hall towards his office. "You missed the award ceremony. Maybe next time you'll be there, if there's a next time, the war might be over soon, you know."

Germany smiled a little bit, but even that smile was strange. It didn't feel like a genuine smile, but rather someone trying to keep up others' spirits. It appeared as if he hadn't even noticed the others at first and now tried to make up for it with a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sorry that I missed the ceremony", Germany said aloud to all who were in the room. "You have all been brave and loyal and without you we couldn't have pushed the enemy so far away. Unfortunately my duties kept me away."

Germany went to each participant and shook their hands, although he did have to bend his knees somewhat so that he could shake Latvia's hand. Latvia and Estonia had been relieved that Germany had released them from Soviet captivity, so it wasn't strange that they helped him in any way they could. However, it was sad that Lithuania wasn't here. For some reason Germany hadn't allowed him to form his own SS division, either.

When Germany was shaking Italy's hand, the smaller man suddenly hugged the obviously distressed Germany – and to everyone's surprise, even Italy's, Germany didn't complain about it, didn't protest. He simply hugged back, but so quickly that it wasn't a real hug, even by Germany's standards. Italy looked at his friend and felt a sudden worry for him.

After shaking hands Germany excused himself. But before he could leave Prussia came next to him.

"You know", Prussia said. "Ukraine just reported that something strange is going on in her countryside. Some groups known as Einsatzgruppen are doing something there and people keep disappearing."

Germany froze in his place. He obviously knew the name and Prussia started to suspect – to fear – that he also knew what they were doing.

"Do- do you know what's going on there?" Prussia asked carefully.

"Nothing that concerns you, brother", Germany answered. His voice was strange, it felt almost forced. "But now I have duties to attend to. Better have some rest and continue practice, we'll continue the war effort soon enough."

"You haven't really answered-" Prussia started, but then Germany looked straight at him. His voice was cold, his presence almost intimidating – but his eyes were full of anguish that Prussia couldn't explain.

"That was an order", Germany simply said, but he said it with such force that everyone in the hall fell silent again. Something had happened to Germany.

Prussia, who had put his hand on Germany's shoulder, allowed it to slip away when Germany walked away to his office. What had happened to his brother? Austria appeared next to Prussia and looked at Germany's back, which soon disappeared behind a door, and then to Prussia.

"I'm sure he's just very stressed", Austria said to Prussia, who was visibly shaken. "He'll get over it and apologize. I'm sure of it…"

"Austria must be right!" Italy chimed in, also worried. "Everything will be fine soon." _Everything must be fine soon_, he added silently. _Must be._

Prussia didn't hear Austria, or rather Prussia did hear him, but didn't truly register what had been said. He simply thought about the Einsatzgruppen and the reaction Germany had when the name had been brought up. What those Einsatzgruppen did? What was their purpose in Führer's grand plan?

_Later that evening..._

Germany was sitting on his chair, with fingers pressed together in front of his eyes. It was already late and he could see through the windows that it was night outside. He didn't care. He had read the order that had been given to him. Instructions from Führer were clear: this order was to be carried out. No remorse, no compromise.

A tear fell out of Germany's eye. Suddenly he rammed his fist on his desk and let out a shout of regret and anger. He was weeping openly.

There was no more honor, he thought to himself. No more glory. Only a grim duty to perform – and after that, the gates of hell itself. There could be no forgiveness for what he had been ordered to do.

_Our Father, why have You forsaken us?_ Germany wept silently and then looked at a picture that was hanging on a wall: Germany and Prussia were standing there, in a warm summer sun, smiling. Those had been happier days. That happiness was now gone, maybe forever.

Or at least it would be gone for Germany. Prussia would not share this burden, he decided. Germany would carry it. He had to. To save his brother he had to condemn himself. But if that was the price, the sacrifice that was required, he was willing to make it. Germany's people had allowed a monster to take command of their lives and of their nation, but Germany would not allow that man – that monster – to destroy his brother, to destroy their people.

Hell awaited him, but he would not allow it to consume Prussia as well.

An iron eagle stared down on Germany from the wall, its eyes gleaming forebodingly in the pale light, as if awaiting the dark deeds Germany would commit in the name of his Führer. There the eagle stood defiantly, like some dark deity awaiting its bloody sacrifices. The swastika had tainted Germany's noble coat of arms and soon its greatest crime would come to pass. Germany's tears fell on a paper which carried the instructions that had broken Germany's spirit. Simple words without emotion or passion, but with terrible consequences.

_"January 20th 1942, Berlin._

_According to instructions set by the Führer and the Chancellor of Germany Adolf Hitler, and following the orders of Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler and of Reichsmarschall Hermann Göring, the final solution to the Jewish problem has been agreed upon…."_


End file.
